


Second Verse, Same as the First

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [4]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost getting killed has some predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Verse, Same as the First

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episodes 44-5

The good thing about Billiard Jack's, Jin thought through a pleasant haze of alcohol, was that it was quiet and dark and there was no-one around to care about the two guys kissing in the corner. He wasn't entirely sure who had made the first move anymore, whether it had been him or Makoto, but he had the feeling it had been him. Not that he cared, because kissing Makoto could never be anything but a good idea, but it would be nice to be sure and it _was_ something he would do.

Makoto's fingers drifted down the side of his neck and Jin groaned, breaking the kiss off to grab Makoto's hand and drag him off his seat. There were much better places they could do this than at a bar, however quiet said bar was, and one of those places was his apartment and his comfortable bed.

"We're leaving?" Makoto asked in bemusement, his eyes wide and dark in the dim light. "Already?"

"Unless you really want to continue this here," Jin said pointedly, recovering enough composure to talk in complete sentences and to flag down a passing taxi, which miraculously had no fare to take precedence.

"Not really," Makoto agreed, pulling open the taxi's door. "There are better places."

Later Jin would blame his actions on the events of the day, because seducing people in a taxi wasn't his style and yet Makoto's presence right beside him was irresistible.

"In a taxi?" Makoto asked a moment later, his fingers tangled in Jin's hair. "What about the driver?"

"The driver's ignoring us," Jin said pointedly. "As long as we don't make any mess it'll be fine. Right?" he called over his shoulder and was rewarded with a pointed cough. "See?"

"If we get pulled over for public indecency I'm blaming you."

Jin laughed at that, but he was happier when Makoto pulled him closer to continue the kissing. With very little encouragement, he decided, losing himself in the feel of Makoto's mouth against his own, he could get used to this.

The rest of the ride home passed in a blur and, by the time they made it up to his apartment, the tension was rising, the pressing need to get Makoto's clothes _off_ and the man into bed steadily increasing. When he finally managed to fumble his door open, cursing it a couple of times when it refused to budge, Jin pulled Makoto inside and shoved him up against the nearest wall, kicking the door shut behind them, tugging at Makoto's jacket while trying to slip his shoes off all at the same time.

Makoto nipped at his ear, distracting him long enough for the man to slip Jin's coat off his shoulders and tug it down and off. "You're pushy tonight," Makoto breathed as Jin leant in to kiss his way down Makoto's neck, hands gripping Makoto's hips tightly.

"Imminent death will do that," Jin agreed, shoving away the memory of Bosquito by pressing himself flush against Makoto's body, humming in contentment at the answering arousal he could feel. That had been the reason he'd invited Makoto out tonight, after all. They'd come so close to having the life sucked out of them and if Naoto hadn't shown up when he had they'd have been toast. He'd never come so close to dying before, never needed to feel _alive_ so badly and what better way to feel alive than losing himself in the pleasures of the moment with someone who knew how that felt. He thought that was probably why Makoto had taken him up on the invitation as well.

"If this is the result," Makoto teased, "I don't know if I should keep you away from near death experiences or push you at them."

"Please don't," Jin replied, pained. "One near death experience in a lifetime is fine with me." And clearly if Makoto could make bad jokes like that one they were doing too much talking. Grabbing the photographer by the wrist, Jin headed into the apartment proper and headed for the bedroom.

"At least there's a bed this time," Makoto muttered, landing on his back, Jin's bed squeaking a little at the impact.

"Shut up," Jin retorted, straddling his friend and grinning down at him. "You jumped me at my office, what did you expect?"

"Not to jump you at the office," Makoto admitted ruefully, squirming a little to get more comfortable. "Or at all, really. It's your own fault for being so distracting."

Jin sighed dramatically, fiddling with the buttons on Makoto's shirt. "And here I was hoping for something a little more, I don't know, complimentary." The stubborn buttons finally done with, Jin pulled impatiently at Makoto's shirt until it came off, tossing it over his shoulder somewhere to be picked up in the morning.

"That _was_ complimentary," Makoto retorted, pulling Jin's own shirt up and off over his head.

Jin snorted derisively and continued his mission of getting the rest of their clothes off as quickly as humanly possible: he had definite plans for how tonight was going to go and talking wasn't part of them. "I'm surrounded by pragmatists," he muttered, rocking forward and making Makoto arch up into him with a hiss of pleasure. "No romance in any of you."

Makoto laughed breathlessly, his index finger tracing a line down Jin's chest. "If you wanted romance you should have said. I'd have dressed up."

"Very reassuring," Jin replied sourly. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Makoto laughed again, his hands settling at Jin's waist and drawing idle patterns on his hipbones. "Do you really want to spend the evening sulking? Because I thought we were actually going to have sex at some point."

"I'm not sulking," Jin retorted, batting Makoto's hands away. "Shut up and do what I tell you."

"Definitely pushy," Makoto murmured in amusement. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll be good."

"Being good wasn't what I had in mind."

***

When Makoto woke the next morning he blinked in bleary surprise at the unfamiliar wall he was facing. This wasn't his apartmen-- No, this was _Jin's_ apartment, which was where they'd ended up after leaving Billiard Jack's the night before. He felt his cheeks heating up at the memory, a little surprised they hadn't been kicked out for making an exhibition of themselves. He couldn't recall who'd made the first move but he wouldn't have been surprised if it had been him: he'd been struggling with suppressing the mix of anticipation and tension all evening and the smallest thing could have made him snap. He supposed Jin had been right about that: imminent death would do that to you.

Which, he supposed in amusement, was how he had ended up in Jin's bed in the first place, not knowing where he ended and Jin began, the pair of them losing themselves in the sensations of skin against skin, leaving the events of the day far behind them.

Stretching lazily, noting the expected aches, Makoto turned over and was startled to find himself alone in bed. He'd expected to find Jin still there, possibly asleep, possibly awake and waiting for _him_ to wake up before... oh, forget it. It took a moment for the neatly folded pyjamas sitting on the other pillow sank in and Makoto felt the corners of his mouth quirking up as he reached for them.

Padding out into the main room Makoto pulled the bedroom door to behind him quietly, ears pricking up at the sound of Jin humming somewhere around... Ah, in the kitchen. Ambling over he leant against the nearest safe worksurface and folded his arms, eyeing the man appreciatively as he stirred the rice in the cooker. "You can cook?"

Jin looked around in surprise, then smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "It's not exactly five star cuisine," he replied self-deprecatingly. "But I do alright. Ready for breakfast?"

His stomach rumbled in agreement and Makoto gave Jin a rueful grin. "As long as this means you're not kicking me out." There was something different about Jin, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Jin was always laid back - frustratingly so at times - but he seemed more... at ease, maybe. Less in your face and irritatingly chirpy.

Jin pointed the spoon in his direction, his eyes narrowing in mock-annoyance. "Bite your tongue," he scolded. "I'm a good host, I'll have you know. I wouldn't kick you out without feeding you first."

Makoto grinned and pushed away from the worksurface. "I stand corrected."

"As you should," Jin agreed. "Sit down would you? I'm just about done."

Making his way over to the table Makoto sank down on one of the cushions, examining Jin's apartment now that he had the chance. It was a nice place, he decided. Not as flashy as he was expecting it to be.

"Here we go," Jin announced, putting the dishes in front of him. "Breakfast is served."


End file.
